


smooth to the touch

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Emotional hurt/comfort in a small, subtle Natasha way.





	smooth to the touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



> For comment fic for the prompt: Nights in White Satin

Bucky opens his eyes, alert. He discerns where he is.

Hotel room. Rome. With Agent Romanov. Early morning, not yet dawn. No unusual sounds or motions. 

Everything's probably fine. Just a habit to wake up once in a while and check.

Natasha opens her eyes, and faces him. He had tried not to move, but Natasha, like him, is the lightest of sleepers; the tiniest of shifts on the mattress would have woken her. If it were someone else, she might have pretended to sleep through it, but with each other, neither has to pretend. 

He moves, slowly, brings up the satin sheet over her shoulders to cover her. It's ivory colored, like a faded wedding dress, and it suits her. Luxurious beauty wrapped in sheen. The sheets, the penthouse suite they're using for their cover, all the champagne and opera box seats and caviar - they fit her, but to him, they're like a pair of pants that are a foot too short. 

She smiles at him, small, and he takes it as the reassurance that it is. "Not time to get to work yet," she says.

"Then let's go back to sleep."


End file.
